


Underestimating The Impossible:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Foundation Of Love & Family: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coma, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Group Marriage, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets shot, He has all of his family & friends to support him, Will he make it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve gets shot, He has all of his family & friends to support him, Will he make it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It was a hell of a day, At least, They caught Aaron Wright, & made sure that the bio weapons were in the right hands again, & Oahu, & the other islands are safe again, & no one got hurt. Later that night, Steve was shot, & he hit the floor, & everyone was running around, & they had the scene cleared in no time.

 

Captain Lou Grover, Officer Tani Rey, & Officer Junior Reigns offered to stay behind, & get to the bottom of why Steve was shot, & why Azra Hassan waited 5 months to shoot him, & take revenge on him, for arresting her husband, & putting him in jail.

 

Officer Adam Noshimuri went to Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was in shock, as he was by his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett’s side, “I will get the kids”, The Blond nodded, & thanked him, as he was continuing to hold Steve in his arms.

 

The Paramedics came rushing in, & they had the former seal ready to go, & they were on their way to **_Tripler Medical Center_** without further delays. Danny was seated right by his side, & didn’t leave his side, til he was wheeled in.

 

“Danno !”, Grace Williams, & Charlie Williams exclaimed in unison, as they rushed up to their father. They hugged, & Rachel Edwards, His, & Steve’s Lover, came up to him, along with Adam. “Any changes ?”, She asked in her accent.

 

“No, I am going out of my mind with worry”, The Blond said, as he was ready to cry at that moment. “Come on, Guys, Let’s get food, & drinks for everyone, when they come here”, They left, Rachel & Danny comforted each other, as they let out their emotions.


	2. Chapter One:

Things were a little bit better, as soon as everyone was reassured that Steve is gonna be okay, & recover fully from being shot, & the surgery. Adam took the kids home with him for the night. So, Rachel & Danny don’t have to worry about them, while focusing on Steve, & helping him recover, cause he is gonna need them.

 

Rachel was worried & scared, as soon as she learned about Steve, & his past, The more she wants to protect him. “Is he okay ?, Is he cold ?, I will get him a blanket”, She went to leave the room, but Danny stopped her. “Rache, You okay ?”, “Yeah, I am fine”, She said unconvincingly. The British Lady was trying to hold in her emotions.

 

“You know that you don’t have to be so tough, Not in front of ohana, or me, Let it out, Let it out”, He said whispering to her. She just lets out her emotions, & frustration, The Loudmouth Detective just comforted her, as she cried. “We could’ve lost him, I could’ve lost you, When is it gonna end, Daniel, when ?”, She composed herself, & they returned to their lover’s bedside.

 

Lou in the meantime, was going over the scene at **_HQ_**. He was sure that something was missed, & he _will_ find it, cause he was like a bulldog sniffing a bone. The Big Man owed his friend a lot for what he did for him, & his family. He lets out some emotion, as he did his work, & focus on nailing Azra Hassan for what she did.

 

Junior & Tani were having dinner before they go back to work, “We got to nail her, Tani, We have to nail her, Cause Steve deserves it”. She kissed the top of his head, & said, “We will, We’ll nail that bitch to the wall”. Junior nodded, & felt a little bit better, & they finished their meal.

 

Jerry Ortega was going over all of the computer footage that was captured that day, He wanted to make sure that he didn’t miss a thing. He was going through it bit, by bit. Til The Conspiracist found something big, & exclaimed, “Son of a bitch !”, He called in the team, except Adam, so he could report his findings.

 

Adam was sleeping peacefully, til he heard sniffling, He woke up & found Charlie by his bed. “Hey, Buddy, You okay ?”, He reaches out for the boy, who went to him willingly. “Uncle Adam, Will Daddy Steve be okay ?”, He snuggled up to his favorite uncle. “He will be just fine, We are gonna help him feel better”, The Young Boy smiled at that, & they fell asleep peacefully, til they wake up the next morning.


End file.
